Valentine's Day: Bella and Jake style
by Emo and Moving On
Summary: This is a little something deticated to Bella, Jacob, and all of the people that look for love in odd places! Please ENJOY IT!
1. Bella's Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day: Jake and Bella style

Warning: This story sort of pokes fun at gays, but it's nothing personal, so don't be offended if you are okay? I myself am okay with gays…but the La Push people aren't, so don't be mad! Grrrr…trying not to offend anyone is hard

This takes place during the time after Edward leaves Bella, and Jacob is there waiting to make her love him…how will things work out? READ IT 'BECAUSE I'M NOT GONNA TELL!

I opened my eyes and found a smooth black rock with a note attached to it on my night stand. I picked it up and flicked on my bedroom light. It was a letter, from Jacob Black. I smiled as I read his big rough handwriting:

**Hey Bella,**

**Um…well, today's Valentine's Day. I got you a gift, but you're going to have to come down to La Push if you want to get it from me. Yeah, I could have brought it to you this morning and left it in your room, but instead I left this note. It's fun to make you come to me, so hurry up and get dressed, because I'm waiting for you at the beach. **

**Counting the minutes that turn into hours that seem to turn into days that seem to turn into years…**

**I know I have a lot of time to kill seeing as I'm a werewolf, but killing time alone is the worst kind of past time, so hurry up Bella!**

**Jacob**

**I wondered where my Greek god was. I know I should have stopped myself when I started thinking of him, but today is Valentine's Day, and I've got nobody other then Jake to spend it with. I like Jake just fine, but I know in my heart of hearts that we will always just be friends and nothing more.**

**I am not feeling very happy of in live today. I feel like making a fashion statement to the world. Instead of dressing in the cliché red, pink, and white for Valentine's Day I picked out one of my very rare all black outfits.**

**I pulled on my tight black tee that read 'Heart Breaker' in glittering red letters across the front, and my one and only black, frilly, mini-skirt. I plucked my black and red head band out of my hair accessories drawer. I**

'**d gotten these highly uncharacteristic articles of clothing from old family friends that didn't really know me back in Phoenix. I pulled on my knee high, thin, tight-like socks, and put on my glittery black flats. I picked up my small black purse and threw my pink lip gloss, my keys, and my hardly used cell phone, and trotted down the stairs.**

"**Um…hey Bells. Happy Valentine's day sweetie," said Charlie sounding more confused than usual. "It is Valentine's day, isn't it?"**

**I rolled my eyes and replied, "Yep, Dad. It is the most lovey dovey holiday on earth today? How are you going to spend it?"**

**Charlie picked up his empty cereal bowl and placed it in the sink. "I should be asking you the same question. Where are you going dressed up like that?" asked Charlie when he noticed how short my skirt was.**

"**I'm just going to visit Jake in La Push. He invited me down, and I've got nothing else to do but sit around and read and sleep," I said with a shrug.**

**Charlie relaxed when I said Jake's name. I guess he can't seem to picture me and Jake actually being serious together. **

**This is good, because we will never be anything serious. I am a tiny bit angered by the small possibility that Charlie could have possibly thought that I would ever go out with any other guy dressed like this. **

**Then again, Jake is a guy. Maybe I should have changed; I didn't want to encourage him.**

"**Well, I've actually got to be getting to work now. Have fun with Jake in La Push today, "said Charlie half way to the door.**

**I quickly grabbed some toast and ran out to my old red truck. It rumbled to life in its awkward way, and I drove to La Push as fast as my ancient truck could go. **

**When I pulled up to the Black's residence Jacob was sitting on the front steps waiting with something behind his back. As soon as I stepped out of my truck he scooped me up into a big, Jacob sized, bone crusher hug.**

"**I'm happy to see you too Jacob! Now, I can't breathe so let go," I squeaked.**

**He released me and apologized, "I'm sorry Bella. Um, Happy Valentine's Day! I know it's corny but I got you this."**

**I lifted the bow quickly, and when I finished opening it I couldn't believe it. Well, more or less I didn't understand it. **

**There was a piece of bark from a dying tree that had me and Jake's initials carved on it. There were candy chocolate hearts and a card that simply said 'Love Jacob'.**

**I smiled up at him and wrapped him in a hugged. I could feel him pressing himself to me harder than necessary. **

**His skin burned against mine, but I couldn't seem to pull myself away. He wasn't restraining me, so I don't know why I didn't end the hug right then and there, but some unseen force pulled me towards Jake. **

**His breathe was slow and even, and I could smell his woodsy scent. It curled up into my nose and my feelings towards our strictly friends only relationship went right out of my mind's window and into the trash heap below.**

**When Jake pulled away I noticed Paul and Embry watching and laughing in the window. I blushed deeply with embarrassment. **

**When they came bounding out of the house shouting things like, "Hello little love birds!" and "Oh! They look so cute together, don't they?" and even, "I think I hear wedding bells! That's great for you guys!" my blush only intensified. Jacob stepped in front of me in a very protective manner and said, "And where are your valentines? It's not so much fun being all alone on Valentine's Day is it?"**

**Embry and Paul stopped dead in their mocking when Jake said that. Paul growled, and Embry just looked at his bare feet.**

**Jake smiled to himself and asked, "Or are you two gay lovers spending Valentine's Day mocking all of the straight couples?"**

**The growl building in Paul's chest grew louder, and he began to tremble. Embry stepped in front of him and pulled Paul back towards the house.**

**Jake yelled as they retreated; "Now you guys leave the normal couples alone. Don't be jealous just because society accepts them and not your kind!"  
**

**Embry shut the door with an unnecessarily loud thud. I looked Jake in the eyes and raised an eyebrow. He raised one of his back at me, which sent us into a wild fit of laughter. **

**Jake has a very cheery, infectious, loud laugh, and this made me feel even better. When he's happy, I am happy. **

**He's my very best friend, but I'm still not a hundred percent sure that we could ever truly be something more like what Jake dreams of. After I had nearly fallen on the ground from laughing, my ribs hurt really badly. Maybe that's what I get for laughing at Jake's cruel joke.**

**Jake took my hand and silently led me to the garage. When he flicked on the light, I saw the old rabbit sitting there collecting dust, and our motorcycles, in the corner. **

**It looked like Jake had given them a brand new paint job. **

**They looked bright and beautiful. My red motorcycle was still red, but now it had a few eye catching details. There was a dark brown russet wolf head painted on howling at the moon. I looked over at Jake's bike, and it was done up the same way. The only difference was that his bike was a glittery black color. Jake brought me to the other side to get a better look at the bikes. On that side that phrase 'Wolf Riders' was in white cursive letters. My heart jumped once, and then I smiled at Jake.**

"**They are gorgeous. Thanks Jake, you are the best, you know that right?" I said into his neck as I hugged him.**

**I felt him draw his self in closer. He just murmured, "I know." **

**This time the hug lasted much longer than the one out in front of the house had. I could feel his hot breathe of my back as his large hands ran up and down my back. We started to, sort of, sway from side to side (no matter how weird that may seem).**

**Again I smelled his nature woodsy scent. I pulled back and my fingers traced the lines of his face. I noticed that my little friend had grown up right in front of my eyes and I had missed it. **

**I'd been there, but hadn't truly been paying attention. The lines of his face were more defined and less soft like that of the younger Jacob Black.**

**Jake wasn't a boy any more. He was a man. Overnight he'd aged about six years. **

**Right now I was with a handsome, strong, funny man. It didn't matter that in his spare time he played with wolves and occasionally became one himself. At that moment he was all man; all mine.**

**I whispered, "Jacob Black."**

**Jake leaned down so that our noses touched. Mine felt like ice compared to his. He whispered, "Isabella Swan."**

**I had a feeling that I knew what would come next. I also knew I should have pulled back, but there was still some unseen force willing me to stay put pressed to Jake. **

**At that moment my heart hammered, my brain had shut down, and I was acting purely on impulses. Then Jake kissed me, long, soft, and carefully. **

**If felt like he was waiting for me to pull back and run. When we stopped to breathe I felt like I was turning red with excitement. **

**He opened his mouth to start speaking, but I pulled him back towards me. Words would only ruin the moment, so I stopped him by kissing him. **

**We stumbled together until my back was pressed to the rabbit. It was just like a scene from one of those corny horny teen movies that I hate so much. **

**Jake's hands drifted down my back, to my hips, and ended up resting on my butt. Normally this was going way beyond my physical boundaries rules with Jake, but that didn't matter. Everything felt so good, so fulfilling, and so right all at the same time. **

**My grip around his hot neck tightened, and I let out of moan of pleasure. I felt Jake's soft and intensely warm lips curve into a smile, but he never pulled back from me.**

**I felt us move together as we grabbed at each other hungrily. I wanted to be closer to Jake, but my subconscious drew a line at the region known to some teens as 'Home base'. **

**I could never go all the way with Jake. Not even if it were my birthday, I was drunk, and he was looking extra boylicious that day.**

**Jake pulled back an inch and whispered in my ear, "Why are we doing this, and why now?"**

**I looked at him and smiled. "Because, it's Valentine's day. Nobody every wants to be alone on this of all days, and you were really appealing to me today for some reason," I whispered back.**

"**Is that all it took? I wish I could have started looking appealing months ago," Jake replied before kissing me again and feeling around under my shirt.**

**My hands wildly explored places underneath Jacob's shirt. Then I got tired of wriggling my hands around under there, so I just pulled his white t-shirt over his head. Then Jake was shirtless, and tightly pressed against me. I closed my eyes and breathed in his aroma as he gently but passionately kissed my neck. I pulled him even closer and breathed out.**

"**My Bella," he whispered into my neck, and sent shivers of pleasure through me.**

"**My Jacob," I whispered back, returning the favor.**

**Then just as my hands were starting to drift down to Jake's pants region he grabbed my wrists and pulled my hands together in front of my face.**

**I blushed and said, "I'm sorry Jake. I guess it was too soon for that kind of thing!"**

**He started at me with his gorgeous, smoldering, brown eyes that seemed to be filled with passion, lust, and every other emotion that could connected to the word 'love'.**

"**No Bella. It's not that. I thought I heard Embry and Paul creeping around the garage door, and I didn't want them catching us doing, having, like, well you know what I mean right?" Jake said struggling to find the right words.**

**I reached out and brought Jake's nose to mine and whispered, "I don't care what they think."**

**I tried to bring my lips to Jake's but he pushed me away and with lightening speed picked his shirt up off the floor, and pulled it on. I just stood there in a bit of a daze and waited for him to tell me what he was rushing to do.**

**Jake hopped up on the car so he was sitting next to me playing with my hair.**

**He pecked me on the cheek and said, "Tell me about your week Bella."**

**I shrugged and told him about work, how Charlie was, and how school was for me.**

**In the middle of telling Jake about Lauren's temper tantrum in the middle of lunch because some guy broke up with her, Embry kicked the door in and screamed, "Gotcha!"**

**Paul strolled through next and laughed at Embry. "Emily and Sam are here. They're looking for you Jakey darling!" said Paul fluttering his eye lashes and gave Jake a cheesy smile.**

**Jake grinned and said, "You know Paul, if you keep that up people will really start to believe the rumors about you being a homosexual!"**

**Paul growled and lunged at Jake fiercely. Once again Embry had to step in front of Paul to hold him back from ripping up Jake.**

**Jake took me by the hand, past Embry and Paul, and into the house toward the living room.**

**Emily and Sam were talking about maybe visiting a restaurant in Seattle for a special evening. They seemed to be so deeply in love, that just seeing the way they looked at each other made me feel nervous and like I shouldn't be there interrupting. **

**Emily stood up and hugged me, while Sam turned his head and frowned at the light blue wall.**

"**Hello Bella dear! It's so nice to see you today! Hey Jacob, you been spending time with Bella?" said Emily smiling at us warmly.**

"**Hi Emily," I whispered as Jake laughed at my shyness.**

**Suddenly my cell phone buzzed. It said I had an urgent text message from someone unknown. Then the phone rang in the kitchen. **

**Jake hopped up to answer it. When he returned he looked broken.**

"**That was Charlie. He wants you to come home, now. He wouldn't say why exactly," Jake reported with a heavy sigh.**

**I said my good-bye to everyone. I felt relieved to be out in the fresh night air.**

**Jake walked me out to my car. Suddenly he spun me around, pressed me to the car door, and kissed me roughly.**

"**Good night Bella," Jake said as he brushed a stray hair out of my face.**

**I hugged him hard, but not very long before pulling away to climb into my old red truck.**

**When I got back home I ran straight past an anxious looking Charlie and into my dark little room. My cell phone buzzed and jingled again. **

**This time I flipped it open and saw that I had a missed text message. I clicked 'read' and this is what popped up:**

**Bella,**

**I'm missing you terribly. Especially today, when everyone else is cuddling up with their own special someone. **

**I never should have pushed you away; I was a fool to let you go like that. I hope your day was better spent then mine. Did you go out? **

**So many young men had their eyes on you, which one did you pick? Maybe I shouldn't have sent you this today, but a picture of your beautiful face kept running through my mind, so I had to say hello. Hello Isabella Swan.**

**-EC**

**My heart dropped. I knew who EC was; my ex-boyfriend/love and light of my dull life. **

**I could also tell by the way he'd typed it. Nobody would ever actually spell out all of those words in a text. They'd be lazy, and just abbreviate stuff. Edward was too good for that, and it probably helped to be able to type at Vampire speed.**

**Suddenly Charlie trudged into the room grasping a bouquet of pink and red flowers, a heart shaped box of chocolates, and I red card with a hand draw heart on the front.**

"**These are from some guy. Some delivery service dropped them off earlier," sighed Charlie setting them down on my bed.**

**I flipped open the card and it said, "Missing you", and on the bottom was Edward's neat and perfect signature. **

**I wanted to cry so hard, so I did. Charlie snuck out of the room not wanting to be drowned in my salty tears.**

**I'd been making out with Edward's arch enemy, my best friend not more than an hour and a half ago. I felt guilty and over whelmed with shame.**

**I guess I must have fallen asleep and been dreaming, because I could have sworn that Edward was holding me to his chest and trying to sooth me. Guilty little me; I didn't even deserve to be dreaming about him right now, but he didn't leave. **

**Love is blind, and ever changing. Love is unexplainable, and spontaneous. It is better to have lived and loved, then to never have lived at all, right?**

**What do you all think? This was my VERY first fanfic…so please review. Don't be kind if that's the kind of person you are. Be BRUTAL and VISCIOUS…unless I know you in real life 'cause then I'll have to hunt you down…no I'm kidding…or am I? Nobody knows! Mwhahahahaha Thanks for taking the time to read my crappy story!**

**Always 3,**

**Edward's Lady**


	2. Jacob's Side of it

This is what happened to Jacob after Bella left on Valentine's Day. These are his thoughts about how he sees Bella and how he feels about what happened. Jacob is kind of being a man, or some of you might just call him an ASS.

It's kind of weird and sad, but isn't everything in life mostly that way? Or maybe it's just my life then if that's not how YOU live.

Okay…enjoy this chapter of my fluffy story…

Jacob:

I stared off as Bella drove away in her beak up little red truck. Nothing could bring me down. I was high in the sky floating on cloud nine.

Bella had kissed me. She'd let me kiss her, and she actually seemed to be enjoying herself with me. I could hear her heart speed up when I touched her. She'll love me more then she thought she ever loved that worthless, heartless, cruel bloodsucker.

If only Embry and Paul had left us alone. She let me put my hands on her butt, she pulled my shirt off, and she let me feel around under her shirt. I'm so pissed with those pests. Bella was starting to reach for my pants before I heard them creeping sneaking around the door.

"Stop trying to sneak up on me, gay boys. I can hear your thoughts, remember?" I said as I turned around smirked at Paul and Embry who were both crouched and ready to spring up and attack me.

Embry look at Paul and Paul look at Embry. They smirked at each other, and then at me. They straightened up and then Embry said, "And we can hear yours too, Jake."

I frowned at them and walked towards the kitchen to get a snack, and I could hear Paul and Embry following behind me, and I could feel them both frowning intensely at my back. It was sort of annoying and unnerving. If they wanted to beat me up they probably could; there were two of them and only one of me.

I was reaching into the cabinet to get a bag of chips as Paul said, "So we're pests, now are we? Annoying pests!" I laughed, nodded and shrugged in response.

Embry patted me on the back roughly, leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Bella was starting to reach for your pants." I laughed, nodded, and shrugged some more.

Paul started to cackled when he heard Embry whisper to me, "Oh, man! I'm sorry we ruined your special 'moment' with Bella. I guess I was just being an annoying pest! We're terrible pests, always getting in your way when hot chicks are practically begging you to get them all sexed up."

I spun around and shoved Embry and Paul into the wall. They hit the wall a little harder then I'd wanted them too, but the deserved it. They were annoying pests, and they had ruined my moment with Bella.

I ran out the front door, because I was a little afraid of what Sam would say to me about pushing Paul and Embry around. I was going to take a little walk around the neighborhood to think. I soon found myself running as fast as I could in the direction of the beach where Bella and I first met.

I found myself slowing down and stopping to sit on the log where Bella and I had first talked. My thoughts were swirling and were just a little mixed up in my mind. The cool breeze from the ocean washed over me, and it almost felt like it was blowing away the clutter in my mind.

Well, hopefully that was just the first of many other moments that would come with Bella. I know that Bella has her rules about how close he can be together, but I feel like earlier in the garage she wasn't really thinking about her rules. Hopefully I can get her to forget about those pointless rules again sometime soon.

Then I decided to go see if everything was okay with Bella. Charlie had sounded a little uneasy on the phone.

I hopped up off the rotting log and sprinted home. When I got home I went straight towards the garage and rolled my motorcycle out into the street and took off.

I was definitely speeding on my way to Bella's house, but that didn't matter. I just wanted to see her smiling face again. I wanted her smile at me, and to hug me, and maybe even to kiss me.

I slowed down when I turned onto Bella's street and I got off of my motorcycle. I leaned my bike against the house and climbed the tree nearest to Bella's window.

I peered through the window, but it was really dark. There were two figures huddle together. The smallest one, which I guessed was Bella, was being cradled by the bigger one. Bella looked like she was crying, and then I looked at the dark figure sitting on her bed with her. It looked sort of like Charlie.

I sniffed the air and a bitter and disgusting scent curled into my nostrils. It sort of smelled familiar, but I couldn't place the scent in my head. The name of what person or maybe creature that this scent belonged to was on the tip of my tongue, but it wouldn't come to me.

I started thinking while I was crouching on the tree limb. Whose scent was I smelling? Is that really Charlie I'm seeing sitting on the bed cradling Bella, my Bella? Can they see me sitting here watching?

Then the dark manly figure turned around and seemed to be looking directly at me. I lost my balance and almost screamed as I found myself falling backwards and hitting the chilly February ground.

What did you think of Jacob's 'after time' story? I thought I did pretty well with this…what did YOU ALL think? TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME!

Emo and Moving On (EMO and formally Edward's Lady)


	3. Bella Can't Say It

This is what happens to Bella post Valentine's Day. She feels sad and confused. Bella wants to know if she was dreaming about Edward or if he was really there last night. Was he, or not?

I opened one eye and looked around my room. It was dark and a chilly wind was coming from some place. I looked over at my clock and it said that it was 7 am.

It took my brain a little while to process the fact that the window was probably the source of the coldness blowing through my tiny room. I sat up and realized I hadn't changed before I'd fallen asleep, because I was still wearing my mini skirt, black t-shirt, and my long socks.

I swung my legs off the side on my bed, and turned my head to look at my window. I saw Jacob sitting there smiling at me. He got off my windowsill and walked over to me. Jake sat down on the bed and hugged to tight to him.

All of a sudden, I felt warmth spread through me. It made my toes tingle and I could feel myself smiling up at him. Then Jake kissed me lightly and said, "Good morning Bella."

I hugged him tighter to me and replied, "Hi Jake. Good morning." I blink and a tear rolled down my cheek and landed on Jacob's arm. Jake leaned across me and flicked on the light.

He looked at me with his beautiful brown eyes and asked, "Why are you crying? It's too early in the morning for tears."

I shook my head and sighed a little more heavily then I had meant to. "I'm okay, don't give it another thought. I was just thinking about…stuff," I said as I stood up and started to rummage through my closet for something to wear.

Jake came up behind me and rested his head on my shoulder and put his warm arms around my waist. His warm breathe on my skin sent shivers up and down my spine and his touch made my knees weak.

I should have made Jake let go, and I probably should have told him to leave. But for some reason, I was starting to love it when Jake touched me. I guess I had missed being held, and now Jake was here holding me and giving me the shivers.

I finally picked out a pair of jeans and a navy blue sweater. Jake looked at what I had picked out and let out a moan.

I turned around and frowned at him. "You don't like what I picked out to wear?" I frowned and asked him.

Jake smiled warmly at me and said, "Nope. I like it when you wear dark colors. They make you stand out, and you look so beautiful in black."

It seemed like Jake knew just what to say, because the next thing I said was, "Go down stairs, and sit in the living room. I'm going to pick out something different, go take a shower, and when I am done I will come down stairs."

Jake pulled me close and kissed me deeply. I put my arms around his neck, and he just pulled me even closer to me. When we came apart for air, I could feel my face getting red.

I shooed Jake out of my room and ran back over to my closet to pick out a new outfit.

I had no clue why I even listened to Jake. Why should I listen to him? It's not like he's my boyfriend, and I want to look appealing for him. Right? RIGHT!!!!!!!

I dug deep down into the back of my closet and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and I smallish white Tee that read "Mouth Watering" across the front.

There were a pair of red lips below with a set of stereotypical vampire fangs showing between them.

I couldn't remember where I'd gotten this shirt and these pants. Once again this was an outfit I would naturally never have worn in public in a million years.

I sat down on my bed and laid the outfit out on my bed. I tried really hard to think about where I'd gotten it from.

Them I felt tears spring to my eyes as I thought about the way Alice used to buy me all sorts of strange outfits. Alice Cullen, she'd been the closest I'd ever come to having a female best friend before, and now she was gone.

I would probably never see her again. Then I heard Jake yell from the living room, "I don't here that shower running!" I came back from my land of thought and I wiped the tears from my eyes.

I got up and grabbed my things and headed toward the little bathroom down the hall. I turned the faucet and stepped into the spray.

The warm water wash over me and warmed my skin. I thought about the way it made me feel.

I was warmed by the water, but not in the same way that Jake made me feel when he touched me. Jake warm and shower warm were two different kinds of warm.

I touched my hand to my lips and thought about the way it had felt when he kissed me. I had like the way he tasted. He was different from... Him.

Suddenly I dropped my hand from my lips and rolled my eyes at myself. Here I was daydreaming about my best friend while he's downstairs and I'm in the shower. I was turning into a loon.

I finished my shower and dried off. I brushed my teeth and put on my clothes. I examined myself in the mirror. I looked like a totally different person.

I saw myself. I was different. I looked down at my legs clad in my skinny jeans. I felt like I might as well have just put on a pair of black spandex. My legs would probably look the same.

And yet at the same time…I felt like my new style fitted me well enough. I ran my hand through my hair and decided to leave it down.

I skipped down the stairs, and managed to do it without tripping. Jake scooped my up as soon as he saw me. I deeply inhaled his fresh earthy smell and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hello Jacob Black," I sighed and looked over his shoulder at the kitchen clock. I saw that the clock said it was about 8:13 in the morning, and I also saw that Jake had made me some instant oatmeal and a glass of orange juice for breakfast.

Jake set me down with a quick peck on the cheek and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back at him. When Jake is happy, I am happy. It is very strange but that's the way it seems to work.

I sat down to my breakfast, but couldn't start it yet. Jake rummaged around in the cabinet for about a minute before settling on a can of chicken, noodle, rice, and sausage soup.

He grabbed a pot and started heating up the soup. I stirred it ever couple of seconds. He looked over and noticed me staring intently at him.

"What's wrong, you don't want me to eat your soup?" asked Jake smirking at me. I blinked and realized at I'd been frowning and staring.

I smiled and said, "Nope. That's Charlie's soup, not mine."

I stared and frowned at my oatmeal now. I heard the click of plates and silverware as Jake poured the soup out of the pot and into a bowl. He came over and sat across from me at the table.

"What? Now you have something against oatmeal? You'd better hope that your face doesn't stick like that. Even though you are sort of cute when you pout like that," said Jake while stirring around his steaming soup.

I looked up and smiled weakly. "No. Oatmeal is good for you. Healthy, right? I was just thinking about stuff. How's Charlie's soup?" I replied and tasted a small mouthful of oatmeal.

Jake tasted the soup and smiled. "It's my soup now. And, I guess it's okay. Next time just tell Charlie to stick with Chicken Noodle. You can't beat the classics, right?" said Jake jokingly.

We both stared into each other's eyes for a minute and nobody spoke. I blinked and looked away, but Jake kept staring at me.

We finished out breakfast together in a comfortable silence. Someone once told me that a real friend is somebody that you can sit in silence with and not feel awkward at all.

I guess that means that Jake is defiantly a good friend. That is what it means, doesn't?

Jake suddenly looked up at me and asked, "What are we, Bella?"

That caught me a little off guard and I almost choked on the last of my oatmeal. I cleared my throat and said, "What did you just ask me, Jake?"

He laughed and replied, "You heard me Bells. What are we?"

I wiped my mouth with a paper towel and put my dishes in the sink. I turned to him and said, "Well, right now we're both humans. At least that's what I think."

Jake got up and put his dishes in the sink next to mine and then turned to me and smiled. "You know what I meant, Bella," he replied cupping my face in his large warm hands so that I couldn't look away from him.

I was starting to feel really hot all over under the pressure of Jake's stare. I looked at him, sighed and asked, "What do you want me to say, Jake? What should I say to you now?"

Jake closed his eyes for a moment and then looked at me and said, "Tell me you love me. Say it for me, Bella. I wanna hear you say that you love me."

Tear started to flow steadily down my cheeks. I was biting my tongue to keep from speaking, because I knew that if I tried I would just start crying harder. All I could do was close my eyes.

Jake let my face go and he pulled me tight to him. He patted my head and just held me while my tears wet up his thin t-shirt.

"It's okay Bella. It's okay that you can't tell me what I wanted to hear," he cooed softly. And when he said that I just started to cry harder.

Jake suddenly scooped me up and carried me to my room. He sat down on the bed and just cradled me in his arms.

Soon I stopped crying and I wiped away my tears. Jake was still holding me to him, but he had his eyes closed as if he was thinking hard about something.

I jumped a little when he whispered, "I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have asked you to tell me that you love me. I can tell that you love me. You're just not ready to say it yet. I'll wait as long as it takes for you to say it. I've got time, Bella."

I shrugged out of his hold and walked out of the room without a word. I went down the hall to the bathroom and ran the sink water until it warmed up.

I grabbed a face towel and wet it. It felt nice on my face. I looked at the clock above the toilet and saw that it was almost eleven o'clock.

I guess time flies when you are crying your eyes out. I put the lid down on the toilet and sat down to think.

Why couldn't I tell Jake that I loved him? Why couldn't I say, "Jacob, I love you, too." Those simple and stupid three words. I. Love. You.

Maybe I'm not ready to love someone else yet. Then I thought about Him. I could feel my chest get tight and I inhaled sharply. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes.

How is it supposed to hurt? How long was I going to feel guilty and upset every time I thought about being with Jacob.

Guilty because I feel like I could never completely love him. Upset because I like Jake, but could never really be with him forever.

Why is love so hard to understand? Why does it make you cry so often and feel so angry?

I wondered what Jake was thinking about right now while I was thinking in the bathroom. Suddenly I heard him knock on the door.

I called from my seat on the toilet, "I'll be out in a second." I sniffled and got up to check my reflection in the mirror.

Jake said, "It's okay, Bella. I have to go, anyway. Sam wants to have a pack meeting. Again, I'm sorry. And remember, I'll be waiting for you as long as it takes."

I opened the door and I saw him at the door. He looked up at me and smiled weakly. I suddenly found myself running down the stairs towards him.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him hard. "I'm sorry Jake. I don't know if I'll even be able to tell you that I love you. Ever. It's just too hard to forget and let go. At least for now," I said.

Jake kissed me and said, "Okay, Bella. I'll see you later."

And with that he let go and walked out the door.

THE END

WHAT DID YOU THINK????? I think I did a stupendous (spelling?) job with it. Or at least I TRIED to do a stupendous job with it. Review this plz.

Sincerely,

EMO


End file.
